


Watching You

by kipsi



Series: Our Time Will Never End [2]
Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Shy Galahad, Skirt Lifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was supposed to be on watch, not pressed up against a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You

Galahad loved the dark starry sky and the tranquil feel it gave to him, as he sat there on the first watch, looking up at the beautiful sky. It was always so peaceful at night, at least when there wasn't any threats nearby. He smiled to himself when he spotted a shooting star, making a silent wish, closing his eyes momentarily.

He was leaning against a tree, his bow and bag beside him, ready if they were needed. Galahad doubted that there would be any attacks tonight, they were so far away from their enemies. It had taken them a day and a half to leave that precarious area, and now they needed all of the rest they could get before they headed even further on their journey.

He felt at ease here in the darkness, only stars reflecting a bit of light so that he would see if something suspicious approached him. Galahad listened to the warm wind humming in his ears, the small noises that the owls emitted as they tried to find preys to catch. He pulled his lips into a small smile, opening his eyes then, leveling his gaze to the treetops.

Galahad felt a warm puff of air beside his ear and startled, taking a quick hold of his bow, trying to target his pursuer when he felt an iron grip on his arm and heard a familiar grunt. He lifted his eyes to the darker ones and lowered his bow immediately, frowning at the scout.

”Don't sneak up on me like that, I could've shot you unintentionally,” Galahad snarled, trying to keep his voice low, not wanting to disturb the pleasant silence. Tristan smirked at him and let go of his arm. “I made sure that you hadn't fallen asleep, as you sometimes do on your watch,” he stated as he stood up and stared down at Galahad, whose eyes widened with distress.

“I don't do that!” he remarked, receiving yet another amused look from Tristan. Galahad narrowed his eyes and stood up as well, taking support of the tree trunk, glaring at Tristan now. “I'm not going to reveal your little _secret_ to the others, if you're worried about that,” the other stated then, making Galahad chew on his lower lip.

He watched at Tristan with caution, shifting his gaze then to the dark eyes that were always so hard to read, like the unpredictable moves Tristan always seemed to do. The man before him tilted his head slightly to the left, watching every movement he made. “For what?” Galahad asked then, surprising Tristan, who hid his amazement so well that Galahad didn't see the quick glimmer in his eyes.

They stood there silent in the darkness, watching one another, Tristan wondering what to request for, Galahad tormented with the need to know the answer. He cursed silently that he had been caught off guard – he should have kept his eyes open the whole time. Tristan's voice brought him out of his thoughts, as he heard the question: ”What do you have to offer?”

Galahad shifted his eyes from Tristan to the ground where his bag lay and then to Tristan again, his eyes searching and desperate. He had no idea what Tristan would have wanted, the man always the same mystery, no one really knowing what went through his mind. Galahad stayed silent and brought his eyes finally to Tristan's, trying to come up with something; _anything_ , really. Tristan noted Galahad's distress and took a step closer to him, making him jump a bit from the unexpected approach. He watched him with confusion, leaning onto the tree trunk when they were just a few inches apart. Tristan placed his hands on the trunk, keeping him there.

Their eyes locked and Galahad swallowed nervously. ”I have nothing,” he whispered, hanging his head with embarrassment. Then, he saw the much-amused, upwards pull of Tristan's lips. He could feel the other's warm breath on his face and he glanced at those lightly parted lips before him. Tristan caught the look and moistened his lips. ”Are you quite sure about that?” he asked then, getting Galahad's attention again. The younger tipped his head, shrugging with uncertainty.

The press of lips against his own was unexpected, and Galahad gasped from the firmness of the kiss; his own movements, admitted, was hesitant at first after the first shock, but he grabbed a hold of Tristan's hair and brought him closer. Tristan took a hold of his chin, letting his other hand roam to Galahad's ass, receiving another gasp.

Galahad took his lower lip into his mouth and sucked, giving it a light nip before releasing him, making Tristan growl. They parted for air, and Galahad panted as he watched Tristan with his now-dilated eyes, dark with lust. Tristan admired this look on him, making the other so beautiful and alive, his eyes piercing into his. He lowered his hands to Galahad's hips and leaned into him, leaving kisses on his neck, as he worked his hands under Galahad's armored skirt, lifting it with a smirk. He could feel how the other startled when the cool, nighttime breeze made contact with his skin.

He could feel the warm hands on his skin now; _Tristan's hands_ , he reminded himself. Galahad closed his eyes, a moan escaping his lips, as Tristan kissed and nibbled at his neck and caressed his thighs, his hands wandering to squeeze his ass. He felt the warm breath leave his neck after a moment, and as he opened his eyes he was greeted with Tristan who was on his knees before him. ” _Oh God_ ,” Galahad moaned at the sight, feeling himself harden more under the other's stare.

Tristan looked up at the beautifully-flushed Galahad and gave him a small, playful smile before he took his cock into his hand, giving it a few strokes before he wrapped his lips around the head. Galahad gasped and took a grip on Tristan's hair, his fingers getting tangled up into his braids. He moaned when Tristan took more of him in, sucking and working with his tongue, licking his way down, tracking the veins. Galahad groaned and bit his lower lip, his eyelids falling shut once again, his mouth now parted and red from the small cut he had accidentally created with his own teeth.

He pulled at Tristan's hair, and the other grunted against him, making Galahad shiver from the vibrations that traveled down his cock. He was released just when he thought that he wouldn't last for long, and he let out a small whimper as his legs didn't support him anymore and he sank to the ground. He opened his eyes and regarded the man before him, his eyes darker than ever, the desire for once evident in them. Tristan's right hand was on his hip, keeping his skirt from falling, and as Galahad watched the man, he couldn't help but lick his lips. ”Come on, _pup_ , part your legs a bit,” he heard Tristan rasping then, his voice lower than usual.

Galahad sucked at his bloody lower lip and complied with a blush, Tristan's eyes glinting with mirth at the other's uneasiness. ”You haven't done this before?” he asked, leaving kisses on Galahad's thighs, making the younger blush even more. He watched with interest his expressions, all reserved and even _shy_.

Tristan smiled to himself, wetting his own fingers before bringing them to tease Galahad's entrance, the gasp immediate after the contact. He let his finger circle the twitching bud of nerves before he dipped the first finger in, making Galahad groan against him. He watched the other's flushed face and those dark eyes that locked onto his within the first glance. ”Tr-Tristan,” Galahad gasped, his voice strained. ”It's odd,” he squirmed, as Tristan curled his finger in him before adding another one in, kissing at the same time his inner thigh. ”You have to let the tension go,” he murmured against his skin, watching Galahad's fervent eyes.

Galahad let out a gasp and a moan, when Tristan let his fingers linger as deep into him as he got them, before withdrawing and pushing them in again. ” _Oh_ ,” Galahad whimpered and bit his lip once again when he felt that foreign, pleasurable shiver going through him as Tristan's fingers worked him loose, pressing against his inner walls. He couldn't stop from whining when Tristan withdrew his fingers entirely, and the scout watched him with a more affectionate tone.

He looked at how Tristan lowered his trousers, already apparently uncomfortable, considering the breath he released when he got them open. Galahad couldn't shift his gaze from the other's hard cock, already glistening with pre-come. He licked his lips when Tristan took himself into his own hand and stroked a few times, the sight making Galahad shiver with anticipation. Tristan used his spit as additional lubricant and moved closer to Galahad then, positioning himself against the other's entrance and taking a hold of his hips.

Galahad gasped when he felt Tristan piercing into him. He tried to even out his breath as Tristan buried himself all the way into him slowly, hearing a grunt from him and feeling Tristan's lips on his neck. They stayed like that for a moment, both trying to get used to the new feeling, until Galahad urged Tristan to move. He complied and got a startled gasp out of Galahad, who clung to Tristan's shoulders. He moaned when he felt Tristan thrusting into him again, the slight burning feeling still evident, but a more pleasurable tone overtaking it.

” _T-Tristan_ ,” he whimpered at the overwhelming feeling he was experiencing. He could feel every thrust, Tristan's hard cock filling him and making him light headed. He couldn't stop his cries and the mantra of ” _Tristan, Tristan, Tristan_ ,” making the other man groan and pound into him just harder. He gasped for air between his moans, and let his blunt nails scratch Tristan's back, as he wrapped his legs around the man, bringing them close.

Galahad's half lidded eyes were locked onto Tristan's, and as Galahad leaned in to kiss him again, he kept his eyes open still, wanting to see the other's face. He moaned into Tristan's mouth and let out a whimper when Tristan's hand closed around his hard cock. The stimulation was too much and his toes curled when he came with a gasp; Tristan was kind enough to stroke him through his orgasm. Galahad squeezed around him and Tristan knew that he wouldn't last very much longer, and he let his thrust speed up. Galahad’s whimpers increased in volume, and he pressed his lips against Tristan's neck and sucked there, nibbling the skin lightly. He felt Tristan trembling inside of him, and soon, he was filled with Tristan's warm come.

They panted and tried to steady their breaths, Tristan drawing out of Galahad, who watched the other with a small, blissful smile. Tristan moved to lean against the tree, a soft humming escaping his lips. Galahad shifted his gaze to the sky and watched the stars there, still glinting as brightly as before. He let out a breath and heard a shift beside him, feeling then how Tristan's warm breath ghosted near him; it was now familiar and comfortable. He stirred when he heard a whisper in his ear: ”Not so pure anymore, now are you?” Galahad lifted his eyes to Tristan's and saw that little smirk there playing on his lips, and he couldn't do anything else but laugh.


End file.
